Something Wicked
by Peacelovewirtersclub
Summary: 6th Year. Hogwarts receives a new transfer with eerily familiar blue eyes and a few strange powers of her own. Will Alphaba be able to survive a strange school, new friends, a forbidden affair, and the threat of Voldemort? DMxOC! Read and Review.


**DISCLAMER: I do not own Harry Potter… sadness…**

Alphaba stepped onto the platform in slight amazement as the people hustled and bustled about her. Families large and small were strewn about the marble floored room and dissonances of animal and train screeches were adding to the excited atmosphere. She shook herself from the amazed trance and trudged towards the obnoxiously scarlet train, her large worn in trunk rolling behind her and her guitar case gripped securely in her left hand. Her head remained down and her thick black hair fell like curtains in front of her face, hiding it from the eyes of others. She made it past a large group comprised mostly of red-heads and onto the train just before it gave a shrill whistle and protruded an immense amount of steam from the front. Alphaba slowly made her way through the busy corridor in an attempt to find an open compartment, glad that everyone was too excited to pay her much attention. Once she finally managed to locate an empty cubicle she thankfully lugged her baggage inside, sliding the door closed behind her.

"Finally." She exclaimed with a sigh. A small whimper caught her attention and she opened the flap of her tan shoulder bag a tiny bit. "Just wait a bit more. Once this starts moving I'll let you out." With a huff, she sat on the bench seat and waited for the train to start moving. A sense of anguish filled her heart as she watched fathers and mothers and siblings hugging and kissing the students as they scurried onto the train. Alphie took a few deep breaths and forced herself to think of the letter that was safely folded inside the pocket of her dark jeans and the sadness slowly ebbed away.

Soon the train was rolling out of the station and she gasped at the beauty of the country they were traveling through. It was all hills and valleys, trees and green. The sky was a canvas of grey, black and silver and soon clear droplets of rain fell from the overcast heavens.

"It always rains here…doesn't it?" The girl thought to herself as she stared out of the moving compartment into the grey matted sky. She leaned her left elbow into the window ledge and rested her cheek in her small hand. Another whimper shook her from her reprieve and Alphie hastily opened the top of her bag. Though the bag was medium sized and slightly thin, it had been magicked to hold numerous amounts of items, one such object climbed out in a furry mess and stretched in its newly earned freedom. The small monkey looked around the small compartment dubiously before it climbed onto the girls lap and tugged on her light blue flannel shirt, yammering crossly.

"I know, I know. But I'm not sure monkeys are allowed at this school, Spence, so for now we are just going to keep you on the DL. Ok?" With a head tilt of annoyance Spencer jumped from his owner to the opposite bench and climbed up to the empty overhead rack, where it stretched out at once, quite content. "Easy to please as always." Alphaba laughed as she picked up her trunk and stowed it in the rack, careful not to disturb her pet. After that she resumed her window watching, vexed that her music player would no longer work because of the protection spells put up to protect the train and school. It was several silent minutes before the compartment door slammed open and a pug-nosed girl strutted into the compartment, unaware of its occupant.

"This will do." She chided with a huge air of arrogance. "Go tell Draco that his compartment is empty." She ordered a rather stupid looking boy, who stumbled away slowly. Alphie mouth opened slightly as she stared at the back of the girls bobbed head. She was about to inform the girl of her presence when suddenly Pansy turned around and jumped in shock.

"Who are you?!" She screeched in surprise as she stared wide-eyed at Alphaba, who remained sitting in her seat, legs crossed Indian style.

"Sorry to frighten you." The girl apologized earnestly. "I some times have that effect on people." She joked lightheartedly, but the pug-faced girl's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You're American." More of an accusation than an actual question, and Alphie's brilliant blue eyes tightened slightly in response.

"Yes I am. Is that a problem?" She responded shortly. Pansy just opened her mouth to snap back when a group of people filed around the open door. Alphie quickly glanced at each of their faces. Two of them were highly good looking, a black Italian with a strong jaw and a pale blonde with steel grey eyes. The other boys were thick, with a slight resemblance to trolls.

"What the hell is going on Pansy?" The pale blonde, the obvious leader, questioned in a deep, uninterested tone. Pansy flashed Alphie a wicked smile before turning to the boys and pointing to the American.

"This is the problem! This thing refuses to leave our compartment, even after I politely asked her to!" The girl in question dropped her jaw and narrowed her eyes. They were all staring at her now.

"Doesn't she know who we are?" Blaise asked in arrogant laziness. Draco looked at Alphaba very observantly but said nothing.

"Apparently not, seeing as she blatantly refuses to exit the space obviously reserved for Slytherin royalty." Pansy replied.

"_She_ is standing right here and _she_ has a name!" Alphaba interrupted angrily. Two sets of eyes widened in shock at her accent, the other three either knowing of her nationality or being too stupid to understand.

"An American?!" Blaise announced in amazement.

"Interesting…" Draco said slyly. "And what is your name?" The girl crossed her put her hands to her hips and stared at Draco.

"Alphaba Gale." She said with her head high. Draco was cocked his head to the side and looked her over again, this time taking in her strange beauty. Her wavy black hair had fallen around her shoulders in a sheet against her slightly tan skin. Her face had a mixture of both soft and hard features, soft pink lips above a curved jaw, a straight nose and two slightly arched black brows. Her large eyes were a stunning bright blue that Draco found slightly familiar, framed in thick black lashes. Her figure was slim, but had a slight tone to it, and her curves were very desirable.

"How old are you?" Blaise asked in a tone that implied he too had noticed her beauty. "You are much too old to be a first year."

"Sixteen, and no I'm not a first year. I'm transferring from the Salem Institute of Magic and Sorcery." She paused and looked them all over, not failing to notice the handsome blonde who continued to stare at her unabashed. "And what are your names?"

"How rude of us," Draco mused with a smirk. "Let me introduce us…" Pansy looked livid as the boys pushed past her and clamored into the compartment, sliding the door closed behind them. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni," He motioned to each of them as he said their name. The trolls remained motionless, Pansy sneered at her and Blaise winked. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. We're all sixth years as well." He finished with an air of arrogance, smirking at Alphie, before the group sat down. Draco and Blaise sat with ease opposite of each other, slightly cornering the still erect American. Pansy also remained standing, indignant to what was happening.

"Well sit down." Draco told Alphaba cockily and upon hearing this Pansy quickly sat next to Draco, glaring at the other girl who begrudgingly sat next to Blaise.

"So Alphaba the American, tell us about yourself." The Italian requested, turning to face her very closely. "We've never had a transfer before."

"Yes, what did you do to get kicked out of the states?" Pansy sneered with false interest. Alphie glared at her.

"I didn't get kicked out," She snapped. "I chose to leave. I was offered a spot at Hogwarts and I accepted, it's as simple as that."

"And what of your family?" Draco asked. "Have they come to England with you?" She lowered her eyes to her blood-red high tops and pushed some hair behind her right ear.

"No, they-"

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" A pleasant, plump witch asked kindly, interrupting Alphie, much to her relief. Draco's grey eyes lazily turned to the witch along with everyone's attention. After they all had purchased something the woman turned to Alphaba. "Anything for you honey?" The girl smiled at the witch warmly.

"No thank-"

"Give her what I got." Draco answered for her, which caused Alphie to stare at him in shock. "And some extra frogs." He added after returning her blue gaze. Alphaba could feel the back of her neck warming and she silently accepted the large amount of sweets and juice. Pansy looked furious.

"You didn't have to do that." Alphaba said crossly. Draco's smirk widened into in almost smile.

"Think of it as a welcoming gift along with a good luck charm. Might get you in the right house."

"An American Slytherin? Has a nice ring to it Draco." Blaise announced his approval. Alphaba was about to state her confusion when Pansy shrieked. A small ball of brown fur had fallen on the wooden floor of the compartment and everyone jumped in shock, whipping wands out.

"No, no! Don't hurt him!" Alphaba screamed but it was too late. A flash of light woke the monkey with a screech and instantly the animal shot out of the room and down the hall. "Spencer!" Screamed Alphie in a vain attempt to stop her pet.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?!" Blaise yelled in shock. Alphie sprung to her feet and hurtled out of the compartment.

"It's my monkey!" She shouted as she disappeared in the hallway. Draco got up to watch the girl running down the corridor, almost colliding with a tall red-haired boy who flattened himself against the wall to avoid collision. He then turned to see the direction she had run from and Ron Wesley caught the eye of Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy flipped him off before returning to his compartment.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Alphaba ran down the student littered corridor, continuously bumping into people as she scanned the floor for a furry creature. Up ahead she saw a rather large group of girls slowly walking away from a recently closed door and she thought Spencer could have slipped inside. Once the girls had moved a considerable distance up the hall Alphaba slid the door open, expecting it to be empty. Three sets of staring eyes shot in her direction, two of which were shielded by glasses. A wave of embarrassment crashed over her as she attempted to calm her breathing, clutching the wooded frame for support. The silence was almost painful.

"Sorry, I was looking for something." She spoke quickly, attempting to lessen the affect of her accent. All three seemed to pick up on it right away.

"Hello there." The small blonde girl said dreamily to Alphie. "Welcome to England."

"Er-thanks." Alphaba replied awkwardly. "Have you three seen-?"

"I thought your accent was a little off!" The round boy exclaimed in excitement. "You're American?" The taller boy with black messy hair gazed at Alphaba with interest, but her eyes remained on the round boy.

"Yeah, transferring from the states. Alphaba Gale." She leaned against the frame now, her hands wrapped around the top in slight relaxation.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." The Round boy smiled very kindly, which Alphie gratefully returned. She instantly liked these students for some reason.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. How's the Eurok-rat population in America? I'm afraid ours is dwindling here. Must be the weather…" The third boy laughed softly at the American's highly confused expression.

"Don't worry; we don't know what those are either." He grinned easily at Alphaba and she finally noticed his handsome features. Dark shaggy hair, a strong jaw, amazing green eyes and… a lightening shaped scar? Alphie's mouth turned up at the corners but her eyes didn't linger at his marking like most other people, they stared straight into his: brilliant blue to bright green. "I'm Harry."

"Hi." She smiled at him and the others in happiness. They were being much more hospitable than the other group. She eventually sat down next to Harry as they explained the school at which they would be soon arriving. From what Alphaba gathered it was very different from her last school. It was much older, more traditional, and quite larger. They described everything from the black lake and forbidden forest, to the ghosts that roam the halls and the little town attached to the school. They also explained the four houses and how she would most likely be placed into one as soon as she arrived at the castle.

"Harry and I are Gryffindor and Luna is in Ravenclaw." Neville explained with pride, which made the American smile. Neville seemed like a person with low self-esteem which Alphie could relate to greatly.

"And does the house you belong to matter much?"

"Well," Harry said after slight hesitation. "It's only supposed to matter in areas like sleeping, eating, and Quidditch. But some of the houses don't particularly get along."

"Such as?" She was starting to not like the house separation very much. In America, they just slept according to grade and gender. No further separation was allowed or needed.

"Gryffindor's and Slytherin's have always been against each other. Even while the school was being created the founders fought like crazy." Harry explained to her.

"I've met a group of Slytherin sixth years that seemed alright." Alphie protested, not wanting this information to cloud over her impression of the first people to converse with her. Harry's expression was doubtful.

"A lot of Slytherin's are related to death eaters or plan on becoming ones themselves. Plus they're all about that Pure-blood junk." Neville added which shocked Alphie a bit. Apparently one thing the two schools had in common was the argument over wizard blood and right to magic.

"Say Alphaba," Harry started to ask a question but she held up her hand to pause him.

"Just call me Alphie. It's what they called me back at the institute!" She instructed cheerfully. Harry laughed softly.

"I was just wondering, who did you meet from Slytherin earlier?" Harry asked with pointed interest. She was about to answer when the door slid open and a tall, lanky red-head entered the room along with a shorter brunette.

"I wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving!" He complained as he sat down beside Harry, rubbing his stomach. "Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna." He said smiling at both of them. They echoed greetings back. "Guess what?" He turned towards Harry and froze, noticing the new girl at last. A slight blush rose to his cheeks. "Who are you?"

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded him. "That's not very polite."

"Oh right, Hermione, Ron." Harry said, "This is Alphaba Gale. She's a transferring sixth year from America." Both Harry's friends smiled warmly at her and she waved back.

"Hi there."

"Wow! I don't think we've ever received a transfer student before. How interesting!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat next to Luna. "Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts? What was your last school like? How do you like it so far?" Hermione's rushed questions made the answerer laugh happily.

"I was invited here by the Headmaster a few months ago. My last school was rather different and I like it very much,everyone has been so friendly." She smiled widely at the truth of this statement, even the Slytherin's, who were supposed to be bad people, had shown her great kindness and respect.

"And your parents, have they come to England as well?" Hermione asked with interest but quickly noticed how Alphie's face fell and immediately regretted her question. The girls blue eyes dimmed slightly as she obviously attempted to force a smile onto her lips.

"No," She said with a smaller voice. Harry gazed at her and immediately recognized the expression on her face; he had seen it on his own so many times. "My parents both died when I was a baby. I used to live with two of my aunts before I started at Salem and then I remained at school until I came here."

"I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered as everyone cast Alphie sympathizing looks, Harry wincing a bit for an unknown reason.

"Don't sweat it." She said with a genuine smile. "I don't remember them much, so it's no biggie." Harry saw the lie in her face but remained silent. He knew more than anyone how much it **did** matter.

"Oi, guess what Harry?!" Ron resumed his story from earlier with a sense of urgency. Alphie zoned out of the conversation while reading the magazine Luna had showed her. She fought giggles down.

After a bit the compartment door opened again and a small kid stood shaking. He opened his mouth to speak when Alphie noticed a furry streak of something fly past his feet and down the hall.

"SPENCER!" She yelled, dropping the magazine to the ground as she bolted to her feet. "GET BACK HERE NOW!!" She scrambled out of the compartment, careful not to push the kid or make him drop the rolled pieces of parchment he carried. She raced down the hall, earning glances from the occupants of other compartments along with her new group of friends.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It had taken a considerable amount of time to finally catch the rascally monkey and calm him down. Apparently he had gotten into some wizard sweets and gone berserk. Once the exhausted monkey lay still in her hands, Alphie walked down the corridor in search of her bags. The train was virtually empty and she began to worry that she would not find her stuff in time to make it off in time. Eventually she saw her guitar case inside a empty compartment and, after wrapping Spencer around her shoulders, she slid the door open, a little perturbed that the shades had been drawn. She hastened to grab her stuff and stepped upon something very hard in the process.

With a scream, she jumped back, looked to the ground and saw nothing. She dropped to her knees, sure she was not imagining things. Reaching out a shaking hand she slowly grasped what felt like cloth and pulled it back, revealing a very bloody Harry on the floor, obliviously stunned.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed in shock as she stared at the boy, who stared at the wall, unable to move. "Oh god! I could…" She hesitated, halfway in the process of reaching into her bag. "Wait here Harry. I'll get help!" She then sprinted from the room, leaving him alone again. It was several moments before a flash of light appeared and Harry was finally able to move. He struggled to his feet, wiping blood from his face. A mousy haired Tonks stood before him.

"How did you?"

"A girl with black hair grabbed me as she ran off the train. She wanted to come back but I made her go to the castle instead. She needs to be sorted tonight." The two made their way to the castle in almost silence, all the while Harry becoming immensely grateful that he had befriended the American.

Meanwhile at the castle the sorting was well underway. Tiny students shook as they sat upon the wooden stool and the ratty old hat was placed upon their heads. Alphie watched from a small side door near the teachers table at the front as she was instructed to do by Professor McGonagall after she had arrived rather late to the ceremony.

Once the last first year had been sorted and the applause died down (the loudest coming from the Hufflepuffs) a tall wizard stood from the center of the staff table and looked around the great hall. As the man began to speak to his students Alphaba was shocked to discover that a slight electric feeling filled her entire person. She watched the powerful old man very intently as he told a joke which was received with great exuberance. It took all her concentration to focus on what he was saying.

"And as few of you may know already, this year we at Hogwarts hold the great honor of welcoming a transferring student from the United States of America." A large amount of chatter erupted after this announcement and Alphie could feel her ears reddening. "Yes it is very exciting! Now, I trust you will all welcome this student warmly and take her in as one of our own," Another explosion of chatter after the mention of 'her', "Because tonight she will be sorted into one of the noble houses and join us in our quest for academic excellence!" Dumbledore finished with added volume. "And so with out further ado, Miss Gale, would you kindly join us?" After a deep breath Alphaba stepped out into the magnificent hall and could feel hundreds of eyes upon her. With trembling legs Alphie approached the wooden stool, stealing a quick glance around the hall. All the teachers were smiling kindly, except for a dark one at the end, who appeared to be glowering. The students faces held an equally assorted mixture of emotions, amazement, jealously, interest, and hundreds of smiles. She noticed a head of white-blonde hair and saw Draco smirking at her with wild excitement in his eyes. Blaise winked at her and Pansy glared daggers.

Professor McGonagall smiled warmly at her as she reached the stool and bade her to sit down. Alphaba sat facing the students and the last thing she could see before the black brim cast her into shadows was the smiling faces of Ron and Hermione. Harry was no where to be found.

_Well, well, well…_ Alphaba gasped in shock as a deep voice filled her head. _Such an interesting mind…So many options. So many choices. Oh, ho! _

"What?" She questioned in shock, afraid of what the hat had found.

_How unusual…such power never before and such trepidation…such anger. A Slytherin, but too much kindness. A hufflepuff, but too much hostility. A Ravenclaw, yet too much rashness. And a Gryffindor, but too many secrets. What to do, what to do._

"Are you saying you cannot sort me?" She questioned in despair. The first day and she has already failed…

_Silence girl, there is not a person I cannot sort! Just trying to show the right path…Hmm. Maybe with some assistance… Girl!_

Alphie jumped in shock. "Yes?"

_What do you long for most in the world?_

Such a simple question, but the most difficult one ever asked of her. A million things flashed into her mind from ridiculous to absolutely beautiful. She took a breath.

"A place to belong." She answered out loud with remarkable certainty.

_And so you shall receive…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" An eruption of celebration shook Alphaba from her thoughts as the old hat was lifted from her head and the candle-lit hall filled her view. Though the scarlet and gold table was the loudest, many other groups had joined in the shouting and clapping. The Slytherin's remained the quietest, few were clapping and even then only doing it to appear polite. As Alphie made her way to the table she glanced over in Draco's direction and made eye contact. His head was tilted back and his eyes had narrowed slightly. The look on his haughty face was a mixture of anger, hatred, and longing. Pansy looked thrilled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" chorused a mixture of students, not all Gryffindor, as she sat next to Hermione and across from Ron. Both were beaming at her.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Ron said, his freckled face wrinkled with laughter.

"Yes! I'm so happy you will be with us!" Hermione exclaimed as a large assortment of food magically appeared upon the golden plates.

"So am I!" But for some odd reason Alphaba's bright blue eyes wandered over to the silver and green table and locked once again with smoldering grey ones. The eye contact remained locked by some invisible force and only ended with Ron's voice loudly talking.

"There's Harry!" Alphie looked up and saw him race towards the table, blood still on his face. He sat down quickly, weary of the stares he was getting.

"Harry! Your face!" Hermione pulled out her wand and quickly cast a spell which forced the drying blood on Harry's face to disappear. "What on earth happened?"

"It was," He started, looking at the three before realizing that there actually were three. "Alphaba! You're a Gryffindor?!"

"Obviously!" She laughed and Harry grinned.

"Good going!"

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Authors Notes!**

**Tell me what you think please!**

**I know that Alphaba is similar to Elphaba from Wicked and that is no co-wink-ie-dink. I was really inspired by her character when this popped into my head. Expect a lot of allusions to Wicked but nothing more than a laugh. No Dorothy and falling houses here!**

**And this is not a Harry/OC fic. Harry and Ginny are down in my book! Look for more of a semi-forbidden relationship appearing.**

**Please let me know if you like it! I would love some input, questions, suggestions or help with book relevancy.**

**THANKS FOR READING! NOW REVIEW!!**


End file.
